RE: Here's To Never Growing Up!
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Kanra and Shizuka have a little fun time together Re-uploaded. Rated for Zuka's lovely mouth.


_Hello guys! :D_

_Yes I'm back-better then ever now that finals are over!_

_So...I've been inspired by sooooooo many songs. So I decided to write based off one of the songs i've heard._

_This is a Kanra/Shizuka pairing...because I love them~ _

_with that being said- Let's start!_

* * *

"Ooooohhhhhhh!~ This is so fun Shizuka.~" Cheers a carmine eyed raven haired woman.

"Tch, yea I'll say." Replies a Mocha eyed blonde, rolling her eyes at the raven head.

The blonde and the raven haired woman sat in the park, bottles of some substance all around them, firing fireworks into the night time sky. The raven haired woman was already a bit tipsy.

"Kanra, I swear people are yelling at us. If they call the cops, I'm kicking your ass." the blonde threatens.

"Oh please.~ I rather you do something else to my ass~."

"You are impossible."

"You know, frankly, that makes you impossible too Shizuka~."

"Shut the fuck up flea."

"Just saying~"

_They stat silently together for a moment, each thoughtful. Kanra was the first to break the silence._

"We use to do this all the time back in High school, remember?" Asked Kanra

"Yea...I remember how we started too. I wanted to kick your ass for firing one in my house."

"Yea...and look at us now...you asked me to stay..."

"And you stayed..."

Soon, the sound of police cars could be heard in the distance.

"Shit! Stupid flea!"

"Awww!~ And I was having so much fun~"

Shizuka and Kanra both Jump into the car and quickly speed off away from the cops.

"The chase is half the fun~" Kanra exclaims.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"You're crazy for sticking with me.~"

"Hmph. Yea, I am."

"Remember that time we ssneaked into a Bar? When we were like 17?" Kanra questions.

"Yea. I have to admit, that was...interesting."

"Interesting? Pfffff more like sexy~"

"Everything is sexy to you Kanra."

"You love that about me Shizuka~"

"Grow the fuck up!" Yelled a random man on the side walk.

"Kiss my ass you fuck!" Yelled Shizuka.

Kanra giggles as she witnesses her girlfriend yelling.

"What's so funny?" Asks Shizuka.

"You. That wasn't necessary babe."

"The hell it wasn't. He started it."

"Oh Shizuka~. So childish sometimes."

"So?"

"So grow up."

"He was being immature too, Kanra..."

"Oh Shizuka~ I was playing!~"

"Oh..."

"Shizuka...I like you just the way you are...and I want you to stay..." Kanra stated, expression calm, but the blonde knew better than that.

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Kanra...I doubt I'd ever leave you."

"But...I'm crazy...and immature...and...besid- mphm!" She never finished her sentence off as Shizuka soon had her mouth on hers.

Soon her tongue invaded her mouth, and the kiss grew heated as Kanra found herself in Shizuka's lap.

"Hey! When did we get outside your apar-."

"Doesn't matter." Shizuka's hands soon started to travel down Kanra's body. Kanra gasps and shivered.

"You don't seem to realize how much you mean to me Kanra..."

"Shizuka..."

Shizuka opens the car door and gets out of it with Kanra in her arms. But instead of going inside, she takes her around back to a beautiful moonlit garden.

"Shizuka..."

Shizuka, ignoring Kanra, set's her down on her feet. Then, she pulls kanra close to her.

"You know...I thought you'd figure it out by now..."

"Figure what out?"

"That when I asked you to stay...I meant stay forever..."

Shizuka get's on one knee, and from her back pocket produces a ring. A beautiful, ruby Aschen cut Ring. Kanra gasped, completely unexpecting this.

"Kanra...you may think I'll leave you...but I want to stay with you. Forever. There's no other person I'd ever want to be with."

"Stay forever with me Kanra Orihara. I don't want anyone else to hold you like I do. To kiss you like I do. And I don't want anyone else in my arms. You are my only one. Marry me, Kanra Orihara."

"Shizuka..."Tears spring from her eyes as she looks at her Lover. Carmine to Mocha.

"Shizuka I...I'd thought you'd never...All this time I thought if I asked, you say no to me...and that you wouldn't want me afterwards...I've only dreamed of you asking me..."

"You've dreamed of me proposing?"

"Yes...and I've dreamed of me Proposing too...when I said stay...I also meant stay forever Shizuka.."

"Then marry me. Be with me, Kanra."

"Of course I'll marry you Shizuka...I love you and there's no one else."

Shizuka Slides the ring on Kanra's Ring finger and stands up. Then pulls her closer to her and kisses her passionately.

"Don't ever change yourself for me, Kanra. I Love you just the way you are. We can be forever young."

"Yes...we will."

Shizuka picks up kanra in her arms and takes her into the apartment.

"Oh Shizuka...I'm so happy right now..." Sobbed Kanra.

"I know babe. I know. Trust me I'm just as happy."

Gently, she lays her down on the bed in her room and lays with her.

"Aren't you gonna change clothes?"

"Nah...right now, I just want to lay with you."

"I love you, Shizuka Heiwajima."

"And I you, Kanra Orihara."

* * *

_Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Horrible?_

_Kanra: CUTE!_

_Shizuka:...interesting..._

_Delic: WHY AREN'T I IN THIS?!_

_Eh...well, that's all folks! Till next time! R&R please!_


End file.
